<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like the deserts miss the rain by UndeadRobins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115340">Like the deserts miss the rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins'>UndeadRobins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage, The Losers (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's been away for too long. Jensen is fed up with waiting. (And Cougar is quickly getting fed up with Jensen)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Jensen/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kissathon, Losers/Leverage Crossovers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like the deserts miss the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the kissathon for Peaceful_Sands, who may be the only one who truly understands my love for this crossover pairing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen is fully intending to play it cool - they're in an airport arrivals lounge after all, and he doesn't want to be one of *those* people - but he's twitching all over, checking the time on his phone every couple of minutes.</p><p>"Soon," Cougar assures him in his usual overly-verbose way, before leaning back against the wall with his hat pulled low and closing his eyes.</p><p>The flight arrived hours ago (it wasn't really that long ago, but Jensen figures he's allowed a little exaggeration in the privacy of his own frustrated brain) but of course they're definitely the type of people who will get their bags searched because they all look dodgy as hell. Except Sophie, of course, who will probably have them roll out the red carpet for her.</p><p>He checks the time again, this time seeing a text notification.</p><p>
  <em>Almost there. Just waiting for them to finish interrogating Hardison. Again. God, I've missed you.</em>
</p><p>The text was typical of Eliot. All business, almost formal, until the end, when he finally learns how to use his words. He deserves a reward for that.</p><p>
  <em>I've been waiting forever. Get that face of yours over here.</em>
</p><p>Jensen silently prides himself on his beautiful use of language, even as Cougar kicks him in the shin and mutters "stop it". He ignores Cougar, because there's no way he could know what Jensen's thinking, and even if he did, he'd ignore him anyway.</p><p>Finally, eventually, he watches as Parker comes bounding through the arrivals doors. She has no bags, which means one of the others has been suckered into carrying them for her (Hardison), and she spots him immediately.</p><p>He's got an armful of Parker before he's even seen if Eliot is following her.</p><p>"He's coming," she tells him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "He said to give you that and tell you it's just the start."</p><p>Parker detaches herself from him and flings herself at Cougar. Jensen turns his head back to doors and sees Eliot walking towards him.</p><p>He's limping slightly, and there are dark shadows on his face that are probably bruises, and his hair is loose and looking a little messy, and there's a tear in his t-shirt, and he's the best fucking thing Jensen has seen in his life.</p><p>Jensen's not sure which of them moved - he's going to assume one of them has sudden teleportation abilities - but they're face-to-face, and those are definitely bruises. Eliot has dropped his bag onto the floor and Jensen reaches out to gently touch the largest of the bruises, just under Eliot's right eye.</p><p>"It's okay." Eliot's hands finding Jensen's waist and pulling him closer. "I'm fine."</p><p>Jensen smiles at the obvious opening. "Oh baby, you're so much more than fine," he says before leaning in and kissing Eliot.</p><p>If they made a movie about the greatest kisses in the world, Jensen would assume that this kiss was the star of the show. Despite his tiredness, Eliot kisses him back as though they hadn't seen each other for months (which they hadn't), more familiar than horny, but still perfect.</p><p>"Oh seriously? In arrivals? You two are such cliches," Hardison says as he walks past them, accidentally-on-purpose nudging Eliot in the back. "Save it for the cab like normal human beings."</p><p>Eliot growls at him, and Jensen tries to hide how much that turns him on. "There'll be plenty more of this in the cab, believe me," he says to Hardison without taking his eyes off Jensen. "We've got six months to make up for."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>